With rapid advance of wireless technology, wireless electronic devices are becoming essentials for our daily life. Among those, equipment enabling wireless connection like wireless networking card, base station, and so on, had facilitated our life ever further. In the process of manufacturing that wireless equipment, it is important to cooperate proper test measurements into the process since the production cost and quality might depend on a well-designed signal testing system performing those test measurements.
Most conventional signal testing systems comprise only a signal analyzer and a signal synthesizer, which can be very expensive and hard to be configured to perform test measurements, such as test in batch, interference immunity test, intermodulation distortion test, spur inhibition test, harmonics suppression test, multiple-station test, and performance test under dense electromagnetic, etc. Moreover, the conventional signal analyzer, which adopts a technique of scanned super-heterodyne receiving, can only support non-simultaneous, low probability of intercept, and slow speed applications, while the conventional signal synthesizer, which adopts a technique of swept generation, can only support non-simultaneous, high density signal simulation, and slow speed applications. Therefore, it is intended in this invention to provide an improved signal testing system having signal controlling devices connecting to a signal analyzer and a signal synthesizer in respective, such that the signal testing system is able to process signals as well as generate signals in parallel.